Seibun Sentai Chefman
by Seibun Sentai Chefman
Summary: Throughout history, there have been epidemics that caused the decimation of many ese epidemics are called famines. In order to prevent more events like this from happening again, the U.N. initiated Operation Mother Earth to provide more food through genetic modification. However, the Security Council intended to use the project as a way to make super soldiers.
1. Course 1- A Bittersweet Start

**Course 1 - A Bittersweet Start**

**Act 1**

In the middle of the night in Tokyo, the lights are shining brightly over the plaza in the middle of town. The world had suffered from famine, and only a few countries have been able to recover from the catastrophe. One of those places was Japan. While the people are walking through the city, a shadowy figure, seemingly greasy was observing everyone from a dark alley, grinning widely.

**Act 2**

It's morning in Tokyo, two men stepped out of a train with backpacks. One of them is very tall with brown spiked hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue sweater vest with a grey jacket and pants. The other one is shorter with smoother brown hair and and also brown eyes, wearing a grey polo with green pants and jacket. The two men start walking out of the train station, and the man with the green jacket speaks.

"Brother, are you sure this is the right place?" The younger of the two, Hayate Futo, asked.

The taller man, Kai Futo, took out a small piece of paper and replied, "It's where the letter says. We don't have much reason to doubt it."

Understanding the response, the younger brother then groaned and asked, "Ok, can we get something to eat first? I'm starving."

The elder brother then let out a sigh and responded, "Sure, there's probably a food court nearby."

As the Futo brothers look around for a food court, a man wearing a red shirt and blue coat bumps towards them. Kai doesn't look concerned and moves out of the man's way. The man however still runs into him. The man is pushed down, but Kai stood still looking down at the man.

As he rubbed his back, the man on the ground angrily yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Still standing tall, Kai looked down and replied with a stern voice and retorted, "Right back at you pal. Maybe you should stay out of our way."

Looking at his brother, Hayate told him, "Brother, calm down!" He then turned to the other man as he offered his hand and told him, "I'm sorry for my big brother, sir." Hayate then bowed in an apology, his eyes going to Kai to do the same, however the older brother refused to.

Looking at the two, the other man didn't seem to hold a grudge as he replied, "It's fine, no need to be all formal about it." He then went ahead and asked, "What are your names?"

The younger brother then introduced them with a small smile as he said, "I'm Hayate Futo, and this is my big brother Kai."

The other man introduced himself as well as he said, "My name is Ushio Saroin." He then apologized as well as he added, "Sorry about running into you, no hard feelings?" Hayate nodded in response.

Ushio offered a handshake to Kai, however, he chose not to and not look Ushio in the face. Hayate deciding to shake Ushio's hand instead.

Hayate then answered, "Don't worry about it, it's fine. Right, big Brother?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kai replied, "Yeah, it's fine I guess."

He then turned around and said, "Alright. Sorry for wasting your time. Later."

Ushio then ran off, the brothers looked at each other confused by his strange personality. The brothers walk around the city of Tokyo. The sidewalks are filled with people on their phones.

The two brothers soon found themselves at a food court that was pretty busy during this time of the day. People walking by getting through their day and making small talk amongst themselves. And after wandering around for a bit, Kai and Hayate found a table to sit. After waiting a little while, a waiter came by and asked what they would like. Kai ordered soba with tofu, while Hayate ordered a burger with fries.

Another short amount of time went by for the two while they waited before the waiter came back by the table with their food and water. Placing the food on the table, the waiter then left so the brothers could enjoy their meal. A few minutes passed after they've eaten, sitting at the table thinking to themselves. There were others around the area as well sitting at the other tables, enjoying their meals and enjoying casual discussions with others there with them.

While satisfied with the food, there was something else on his mind as he went ahead and asked Kai, "Brother, are you ok? You seem on edge."

Looking back at his younger brother, he answered in a whisper so no one besides them could hear, "No Hayate, I'm not okay."

Kai then pulled up his sleeve showing an arm brace. A metallic gold arm brace with a pilot switch like dial that shows five color options red, blue, pink, green, and black. He faced it towards Hayate with a serious look.

He then elaborated as he said, "This thing holds a lot of importance, and so far we haven't learned anything on what we should do with it."

Out of curiosity, Hayate asked Kai, "Did the letter say anything else?"

Taking another look at the letter, Kai responded, "All it says is "Japan needs you". As if that wasn't vague enough."

Hayate pulled out a brace identical to Kai's. He couldn't help but stare at the device with much thought going through his mind. He then told his brother, "Well whatever it means, I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually."

Nodding his head, Kai responded, "I sure hope you're right Hayate."

The two brothers continued to chat as a woman, working in a food stand close to them was rushing food.

**Act 3**

A sudden explosion happens and everyone in the food court looks toward the sound. A monster that looks yellow with the shape of a humanoid kangaroo appears. It's skin looks very greasy like butter. People start running away as the monster starts grabbing people and beating them up. Butter-Roo throws small cubes of butter and upon impact and they explode.

The food court is in chaos as many civilians start running and yelling trying to escape danger. Ushio is in the crowd of people running away, but he is facing the opposite direction like he is running towards the danger. Kai and Hayate take cover behind a food stand.

Confused as to what was going on, Hayate looked at his brother asking, "What the hell is that thing!?"

Kai wasn't sure himself as he looked back at Hayate and responded, "How should I know…" Not knowing what else to do, Kai looked at his brace, thinking. Coming up with an idea, he turned to his little brother and instructed to him, "We're fighting it."

Confused, Hayate yelled and questioned, "Wait, what?!"

There wasn't time to discuss it as Kai told him, "No complaining, come on!"

While unsure of his brother's choice of action, Hayate nodded in response. Kai then ran off as Hayate followed from behind. They both ran towards the monster, and as they stopped in their tracks, they recognized a familiar face fighting the monster. It was Ushio.

Pointing at him, Hayate called out, "It's you!"

Kai then wondered and questioned him as he told Ushio, "What do you think you're doing!? Get out of here!"

Looking back at the two brothers, he recognized them as well as responded, "That's my line! It's dangerous so go!"

As the group were interrupted by the monster launched an attack, the three dodging at the last second. The man with the red streak in his hair returned his attention to the monster and kept fighting. Ushio's fighting style resembled some sort of martial arts. Ushio then performed a roundhouse kick, but his foot got stuck in the monsters side.

Seeing how he was stuck and couldn't move, Ushio questioned, "What!?"

Laughing, the monster then explained, "Haha! My body is made of butter, so your attempt to hurt me is pointless." The monster then grabbed Ushio and throws him at a wall.

Stumbling to get back up, Ushio groaned and commented with slight pain in his voice after falling to the ground, "Okay, that's kinda unfair."

Concerned, Hayate ran over to help him while Kai kept his attention on the monster with a stern look. "Are you okay, Ushio?"

While it still hurt, Ushio nodded and replied, "Yeah, just peachy."

Meanwhile, Kai asked, "He's made of butter?"

Hayate got another look at the monster and commented, "And he looks like a kangaroo... a Butter kangaroo?"

The monster felt annoyed by the comment Hayate made as he then yelled in response, "It's not butter kangaroo ya brat! It's Butter-Roo, remember that!"

Kai merely rose an eyebrow as he thought, "He's really protective about his name."

Hayate then wondered, "Maybe it's because he's self conscious?"

The monster grew tired of their small talk as he continued to yell in an angered tone, "Stop talking like I'm not here! You will be the first ones to die by me!"

Butter-Roo then charged towards Hayate and Kai. Both of them moving out of the way, dodging the attack. "Enough playing around! All you humans will die now!"

Kai looked over at Hayate nodding his head 'yes' to him. Both of them pull out their Brace and put them on their left wrists.

The two brothers used the brace as they turn their dials to the colors Green and Black. Once the color was selected, their bodies began to glow. In the transformation, an apron is formed below their waists, then after the apron fully forms a chef outfit begins to form. The twos outfits sharing some major similarities. A green and silver pattern on Hayate's form and a black and silver pattern on Kai's.

The two brothers stood in front of the monster, even though they are both more surprised and confused by their sudden transformation and form. Though, Hayate seemed more surprised and astonished by the tone of his voice.

Looking at their bodies, Hayate had a massive smile under his helmet and become eagerly excited as he announced, "I don't believe it… This is incredible! Brother we've become a Sentai!"

Kai didn't seem to care as much as he told his younger brother, "Stay focused, Hayate! This isn't just one of your TV shows or comics."

While the monster was slightly surprised yet confused by the two's change in appearance, it wouldn't matter for much longer as he called, "I don't care what you are, you're still just human!"

Butter-Roo charged at the two morphed rangers. Kai dodging the attack, while Hayate summoned the Pizza Chopper! A pizza cutter shaped axe. He then used it to slice at Butter-Roo and managed to land a good amount of damage.

Screaming in pain, Butter-Roo questioned, "GAH! What did you just do to me!?"

While having a snarky grin on his face underneath his helmet, Hayate responded, "I'm not sure, but I'm loving it."

Taking things more seriously, Kai called out, "Focus Hayate." He then summoned his own weapon as he yelled, "Scoop Crusher!" The scoop crusher was a giant soup ladle-shaped hammer. He then swung it, hitting Butter-Roo with brute force. Upon impact, the monster was pushed into a wall, damaging it with small rubble falling onto and sticking to him.

Butter-Roo grew even more confused as he screamed in frustration, "What the hell is happening? You shouldn't be able to hurt me at all… What the hell are you!?"

Hayate then went ahead and responded, proudly saying, "We're a sentai!"

Kai then added, "And we've got some questions of our own for you."

Butter-Roo's eyes were fueled with anger, his eyes turn red and his veins are popping out. The butter abomination got back up and looked at Kai and Hayate with evil intent as he continued to scream, "You're only humans! Humans shouldn't be able to hurt me!"

He then charged at the brothers again. This time, Butter-Roo grabbed the older one by the collar and bashed Hayate away.

Kai yelled in extreme pain, while Butter-Roo was holding onto his neck.

"Brother!" Hayate shouted in response.

Chuckling, Butter-Roo commented, "See!? Only human!" The monster, now full of himself once again was grinning maliciously.

Running up to Butter-Roo, Hayate yelled. Holding his weapon ready and when getting close enough, he slashed him, landing another successful hit.

Groaning, Butter-Roo, replied, "Why you little!" Butter-Roo then threw Kai into the wall and then grabbed Hayate. He then started to choke him with full force. "You're the first to die!" Butter-Roo yelled.

"Hayate!" Kai shouted, trying to get back up. However, it was of no use.

The 15 year old was trying to fight back, but was starting to lose consciousness. Ushio suddenly appeared again, grabbing Kai's hammer, hitting Butter-Roo and freeing Hayate.

Confused, Butter-Roo turned around and asked, "Who did that!?" While groaning in pain.

"It was me!" Ushio announced, grinning proudly. As Kai walked up to him, Ushio returned the hammer to the black ranger.

While he did appreciate the assistance, Kai told him, "What are you doing here!? I told you to get out or you'll die!"

While coughing, Hayate responded to Ushio, "He's right, that thing is dangerous."

Looking at the two, he understood their concern but replied, "It's fine, you guys should rest for a while. I'll take it from here."

Confused, Kai said, "Huh!?"

Hayate was also confused as he asked, "What?"

Ushio then pulled out a device which looks exactly like the changers the Futo brothers had on their wrist, which he picked up earlier when Butter-Roo was throwing butter bombs, and puts it on his wrist. Ushio then turned the dial to the color red. An apron then formed below his waist and when the apron fully formed, a chef outfit begins to form in the same manner with a red and silver pattern.

The two brothers were caught by surprise that he had the same device as them as Kai commented, "No way."

Ushio then announced his individual call as he shouted, "Hearty Ingredient, Chefman Red!"

Hayate thought to himself, "He looks just like us!"

Ushio then turned back to the monster and said, "Now then, lets see… since you guys have weapons I should too." Ushio started to make a bunch of different goofy poses to try and summon his weapon. The two looking at him confused with raised eyebrows under their helmets.

Hayate looking at his big brother wondering, "Umm, do you need some help?"

Ushio then responded, "No! No, I got this. This is just, uhh."

Butter-Roo grew impatient as he roared in anger and he began to charge again, this time at Ushio. The red one tried to cover his face. However, all of a sudden, a large Butcher knife shaped greatsword appeared in Ushio's hand. A voice is heard from the weapon shouting "Chef Saber!"

Ushio was slightly confused but now wasn't the time as he, trying to sound confident as he said, "Chef Saber? Yeah! This is what I was trying to do!"

The red ranger slashed Butter-Roo, doing damage to him. The monster then started to throw butter bombs at Ushio, however, he slashed at the grenades. Launching them in two different directions.

Looking over at them, Ushio asked, "How's that!?"

Kai didn't seem that impressed as he commented to Hayate, "He's reckless."

Hayate agreed as he nodded his head and responded, "Ya, he is. Maybe he tried more than charging and gloating about wanting to kill humans."

Kai then telling his younger brother, "I was talking about Saroin."

Ushio had overheard them as he asked Kai, "Hey! What do you mean by that!?"

Kai then elaborating and explaining in response, "You clearly had no plan, and just swinging your sword around."

Ushio then ignoring him as he sarcastically said, "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you from the beating you got earlier."

The argument between the two continued on until Butter-Roo, furious roaring interrupted them.

He then charged at Ushio, who slashed at Butter-Roo but still got grabbed by him. The monster smashed Ushio into the ground, causing the whole area to shake. Butter-Roo continuously growls at him.

The two would need to help him as the green ranger called out, "Brother!"

Knowing what he was going to say, Kai replied, "I know."

Hayate and Kai ran to help Ushio back up into the fight. However, the monster threw Ushio at the brothers, knocking them all down. Butter-Roo then continued to roar at them, drooling melted butter from his mouth and hunched like a wild animal.

As the three got back up, Kai shoved Ushio away as he groaned and yelled at him, "Get off!"

"I know!" Ushio replied.

"Guys, you're heavy!" Hayate commented as the two were much heavier than him.

Ushio was badly hurt and unable to move. Butter-Roo prepared to charge at the three until a chair was suddenly thrown at him. The chair becoming stuck to his body, to his annoyance. Confused as to who threw it, the monster turned around to their direction. Two people, dressed like Hayate, Ushio and Kai, but with the colors Blue and Pink are stood behind the monster. The blue one called out to the monster and questioned, "Hey, what's wrong!? Too scared to talk anymore?"

The Blue ranger then extended her arm and a big shell cracker appears in her hand, the 'Shell Buster'. Pink did the same as she summoned a frying pan shaped crossbow, the 'Griddle Shot.' Butter-Roo charged at the two of them, both of the two females jumping out of the way. Blue then threw her Shell Buster and it hit the target in the head knocking him down. Pink followed the attack as she started shooting energy arrows at him with her Griddle Shot. Butter-Roo was now weakened greatly. But, he was not done yet as he threw tons of Butter blobs at the two girls. A majority of the blobs missed Blue and Pink, but they still got hit by some of them. Blue and Pink were blown back by the impact and explosion from the butter. Ushio, Kai, and Hayate got back up, run to Blue and Pink and back them up.

Helping the blue ranger up, Ushio asked, "You guys alright?"

As she appreciated his assistance, she rubbed some of the butter off of her before replying, "Yeah, never better."

Hayate took noticed that they all had the same wrist device and suits with different colors before commenting, "That makes five of us now! Brother! We're a complete sentai!"

Now wasn't the time for games or to treat this as a joke Kai called to his younger brother, "Hayate!"

The pink ranger agreed with Kai that now wasn't the time as she told the others. "We need to finish this now."

They all nodded in agreeance to defeat the monster and discuss things later. Ushio going ahead and taking charge as he told the others, "Alright, follow my lead!"

Ushio charged at the weakened Butter-Roo, slashing him with his sword continuously.

While not sure to follow him, at the moment they didn't have much of a choice. The two brothers followed up the attack as while Ushio was slashing at Butter Roo's back, Hayate went slashing at the front. Kai then swung his Ladle Hammer into his stomach, launching him up. Pink shot at the monster while he was still up in the air, and Blue threw her Shell Buster at Butter-Roo, launching him in the opposite direction. The abomination fell back to the ground, unable to stand, and groaning in pain.

As the group kept their guard up and surrounded him, the Pink ranger wondered, "Did we beat it?"

Everyone is silent as Butter-Roo got back up one last time and looks at all of them. He then started walking towards them before he falls back down, exploding. Butter-Roo uttering his last words as he said, "I...slipped...up ...!"

As his body had touched the ground for the last time, Butter-Roo's body combusted in a fiery explosion. The others covering themselves for a second from the explosion, before looking back to see that Butter-Roo was completely gone now.

Ushio then gladly cheering out, "We did it!"

Blue being glad as well as she let out a small sigh and said, "Finally!"

Hayate seemed most excited as he looked over at Kai and proudly shouted, "We did it Brother!" Kai remaining silent and just nodding in response.

Pink was happy that they succeeded as she said, "Well well!"

As their job was done there, everyone de-transformed and was going to split up.

But before they could all leave to their personal business, Ushio said, "One second. This is our first group meeting and I don't think everyone here has had a chance to introduce themselves. My name is Ushio Saroin, nice to meet you."

The girl with long braided brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink dress and pink shoes went next as she greeted and said, "Nice to meet you too. My name is Mirai Sakamoto, it's a pleasure."

The girl with shorter brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a long sleeve blue sweater, purple pants and black boots announced herself as she said, "Hanaya Samon, nice to meet you."

Hayate also threw in a greeting to the ladies as he said, "I'm Hayate Futo, and this is my big brother Kai. Happy to meet you."

Ushio continued as he went ahead and stated, "So now that introductions are out of the way, why don't we figure out why we all have these devices."

While the others contemplated the idea, Kai didn't have much interest in doing so as he turned around and told his younger brother, "Hayate, we're leaving."

Confused, Hayate looked back at his big brother and asked, "What?"

Ushio was confused as well as he wondered, "Huh?"

Kai merely explained to the others, "We have somewhere to be."

Kai then began to walk away without another word, while Hayate was conflicted to follow his brother..

Ushio was still in disbelief as he pondered, "You can't be serious, right!? We have a ton of questions needing to be answered!"

While looking between Kai and the others, Hayate didn't want to get left behind as he told the others, "I, umm. I'm sorry!" Hayate bowing to the three quickly, then running off to catch up with Kai and apologizing to him.

The three then remained behind as Hanaya figured and commented, "Well that could have gone better. "

Ushio agreeing with her as he signed before replying, "No kidding. Regardless, the three of us can still figure this out."

Mirai seemed to have an earlier appointment elsewhere as she told the two, "Actually. I have to be somewhere too, but I'll make sure to contact you guys later if that's okay."

Ushio understood her urgency as he said, "Sure, no problem." Before she left, the three exchanged their contact information.

Mirai bowing to the two as she said, "Okay, sorry about this again." She then turned away and headed off. Leaving now just Ushio and Hanaya.

Ushio commenting, "Alright then, it's just us now."

Hanaya then told him, "Yeah, well… not really interested in doing this now. Let's schedule this for another time." Before Ushio could say anything, Hayana also turned around and walked out of the food court. Now left alone, Ushio was a little confused as he pondered, "Seriously!?"

**Act 4**

Elsewhere, in the city, Kai and Hayate are walking throughout the streets, Hayate looking over at Kai as he told him, "Brother that was kind of rude. We shouldn't have just left like that."

Kai didn't seem to think much of it as he merely replied, "You're too trusting Hayate."

Hayate being slightly confused as he wondered, "Huh?"

Kai then elaborated and explained, "All of us being there at the same time was much more than a coincidence. While we had the same devices and power, we don't know anything about them. So it's better for us to keep our distance."

While nodding his head in understanding his brother's words, Hayate tried to argue, "But we're a sentai now. What if there's another monster attacks us like today, it'd be better if we were all to work together."

Kai then concluded, "Hayate I'm serious. We have to be cautious about this."

As it was of no use, Hayate sighed and nodded before replying, "Alright, I understand."

Kai then said, "Alright." He then began looking around as he said, "Now, let's find a place to stay the night."

However, all of a sudden, Kai's phone began ringing, and so did Hayate's.

Picking up the phone, Kai looked at the person calling, not recognizing the number, "What is that?"

Hayate stating, "I don't know this number either."

At the same time, In another area Ushio was walking down the street, before suddenly, his phone began ringing as well.

Looking at the screen, Ushio wondered, "Whose number is this?"

At the same time, Mirai was in a building when her phone began to ring.

Mirai looked at the screen and also did not recognize the number. Thinking to herself, "What is this?"

Hanaya is walking until her phone also began ringing. Taking a look, she thought to herself, "Why do they have my number?"

Kai and Hayate were concerned as to the who, what and why they were getting the call. And then, a message came onto the phone. Taking a look at it, Kai told Hayate, "It's an address."

Upon hearing that, Hayate then asked his brother, "What do you want to do?

A long pause between them happened. Kai looking intensely on the text he received, and upon looking back up from the screen, he came to a conclusion as he told Hayate, "We're going to it."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Course 2 - A dumpling explains it all

Course 2 - A Dumpling Explains It All

Act 1 The next day arrived, the five strangers met again in an abandoned shop. Kai and Hayate Fuuto, the brothers who just arrived in Tokyo, after receiving a letter telling them to come there. Ushio was the energetic man that the brothers met at the train station. Mirai was a woman that seemed to be just going along with everything. Hanaya was a woman with shorter brown hair and she wanted answers. They all seemed to have one thing in common; the same Brace that allowed them to transform into rangers. _

Act 2 Ushio was the first one to arrive, the door magically opened up right in front of him. Not knowing what he was going to find inside, Ushio just walked in cautiously. Kai and Hayate also soon arrived at the shop, as the door magically opened in front of them, too, both of them walked into the building as well.

The brothers noticed Ushio as they sat down near him, wanting some answers. Kai looked directly at Ushio as he asked him, "You again, what are you doing here?"

Ushio responded with, "Yes, me again. And, well, someone sent me this message and told me to come here. I also want some answers for..." As Ushio stopped his sentence midway, he held up the brace.

Hayate immediately took notice of it as he responded with, "We actually got a letter about coming here too, since we're here for answers for whatever this thing is.." Also holding up his brace.

Meanwhile a few minutes prior, Hanaya and Mirai meet up at a cafe to talk. Hanaya then opened her phone, showing Mirai a text she got the day before.

As Mirai got a look at the message, she commented, "Huh, weird. I got that same text, do you think we should go?"

Hanaya thought about it for a minute, before looking up and responding, "We should, but only to get answers, that's all."

Mirai agreed with Hanaya as they both got up and a few minutes later, arrived at the shop.

This is one of the many buildings that were abandoned during the famine period, even though Tokyo was the least affected by it.

The door magically opened in front of them. Mirai hugging Hanaya's arm as they both walked in slowly and the door shut behind them. A bit scared, both of them looked around, seeing Ushio and the Fuuto brothers.

Before they could ask the boys, a man in a brown worn out coat and brown fishing hat walks out from the kitchen, as he places a bowl of dumplings on the table.

Kai immediately looked at the guy and asked him, "Who are you, and why are we all here? Did you send us these messages?"

Hayate immediately following that up with, "And what are these?" as he puts his arm up a bit, showing the brace.

"That will be explained in due time, but first I'll answer the question of why you all are here and to do that I'll have to explain how this all even came to be in the first place." The man sat down at the bar, facing the five people as he starts to explain and giving the girls a sign to get a seat.

"Well this all started a few years ago, as the research team I was a part of needed some test subjects for a new procedure that could help solve a lot of problems. So they sent out the word and you two..." He pointed to Kai and Hayate, "Were the first to show up, because your brother couldn't hear..." As Kai nodded, confirming that part of the story, he then pointed directly at Hayate, "You looked at your brother and signed him "I'm scared", as he signed back, "I'll go in with you so that you don't have to".

"Hayate had nodded as you both entered the machine..." Hayate also nodded confirming this part of the story. The next person the main pointed at was Hanaya as he continued on, "You were the next person to arrive, as you had explained to us that you could not taste anything."

Hanaya was a bit freaked out, that he knows all this but she still nods, confirming the story a bit more. "You had then stepped into the machine as..."He pointed to Mirai "You showed up, telling us that you needed help with your anxiety." Mirai nodded her head, essentially fully proving the story.

As the mentor stood up "Well now that I'm done with that I might as well introduce myself, my name is Uragi." Ushio looks at him "Hey what about me?" Uragi, slowly pointing at Ushio, explained. "You just wanted the money the corporation offered you." Ushio whistled, ashamed, that Uragi told this fact, he even forgot that he did it for money. _

Act 3 Mirai stood up while informing the others, "I have some other things I need to do, and I really need to get back to my husband. So it was nice meeting you Mr. Uragi but I really have to go." She then turned around, ready to open the door and leave.

However, Uragi stopped her as he informed Mirai, "Your husband could very well be targeted because you even have those powers."

Ushio, kind of shocked about Uragis words, stood up looking at him, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

The man shook his head vividly as he assured him, "No no, you misunderstood what I meant. What I mean is that since she has that brace the monsters could threaten anything she finds dear."

As Mirai, kind of shocked, sat back down, she said, "I- I understand..."

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Noodara walked out into the street as someone walking up, looking down at their phone looked up a bit, "Hey could you watch where you're goin..." as he realised, what was in front of him, he screamed, running in the other direction.

Noodara looked back shooting a web at the man, keeping him from getting away, "That could have been bad, people would have tipped to what I was doing." The noodle spider then started laughing "Who am I kidding, I'm a giant spider. Not like I can keep this hidden."

Nearby civilians had noticed what just happened and they began to panic, running in every direction. Noodara sighed, "I really wanted this to be easy but I guess not." He began shooting webs all around him as people stick to mail-boxes, light poles, doors to buildings and other nearby things.

Some of the grunts started walking over to the stuck people and took them and other objects away to some unknown place. Noodara groaned in annoyance while he thought, "God, at this rate, I'll never be done with this. If only there was some way to speed this up." The Ramen monster looked over at the nearby grunt as he commanded, "That's your cue to make me grow, dummy." The grunt jumped a bit, before pulling out a comically large needle, being barely able to carry it. The grunt pokes noodara in the butt with it.

Back at the restaurant, Hanaya leaned over to Mirai as she wondered, "Didn't that seem a bit off to you?"

Mirai looked over to Hanaya and responded, "I guess a little bit. But I don't fully see what you mean."

Hanaya getting up as she said, "You couldn't see the complete misunderstanding that just happened right th..." Before she could finish her sentence, the ground shook, like an earthquake was happening.

Ushio looked at the man and said, "I don't care what this misunderstanding is at all, I'm pretty sure everyone just felt that earthquake and I might be the only one thinking this but we need to figure out what the hell that just was."

Kai and Hayate both stood up saying in unison, "The one time this guy makes sense is right now."

Mirai was the next one to stand up, still hesitating a bit, while she said, "I guess we could do this at least once."

Hanaya looked at all of them. "Are you all insane?! We're risking our lives over something we don't fully understand yet. I mean for real, I'm not even sure this whole thing is real yet." But alas, she sighed before standing up, "But if you all wanna do this, I guess I'll come with you all."

The man then opened the front door, allowing them all to leave for the time being. The team rushed out of the door, heading down the street as they slowly, one by one, looked up to see a giant spider down the street at a fair distance.

In shock, they all quickly went running, back into the restaurant, freaking out at the fact they just saw a giant spider-like monster. They rushed through the door, which was slammed shut by Ushio. His attention went to Uragi as he looked at the other man. He screamed aloud, "You never said that thing was in the ******* job description!"

Hayate, out of breath, was smiling and scared at the same time "It is a Kaiju...a REAL ******* KAIJU!"

Kai looked down at Hayate and Ushio, shocked as he yelled in response, "Language you two!"

The man opened a secret door, looking back to the team, "Well then, you might need these." He said and gave them a sign, to follow him down the stairs. All five of them looked at each other, confirming that everyone will follow the strange man. Cautiously, everyone went down the stairs, to the hidden basement. 


End file.
